In a display substrate, metal lines such as data lines, touch electrodes, and common electrode lines are made of metals having high conductivity, which are materials having high light reflectance. Accordingly, a black matrix array is required in a package substrate (e.g., a color filter substrate) to block the light reflection from these metal lines. Typically, a black matrix is made of a black material having low light reflectance, such as carbon, molybdenum, chromium, etc.